FairyBebop
by cFairyWriter
Summary: A FairyTail AU set in the Cowboy Bebop Universe! Natsu and Gildarts are two bounty hunters travelling the Solar System looking for the largest bounties to hunt! Who they meet and whether or not they succeed in their endeavours isn't even known to me so let's have some fun and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**So after marathoning Cowboy Bebop a few days ago I decided to have some fun and create an AU where Natsu and Gildarts are two bounty hunters in the Bebop world, hunting people down for bounties. First up is everyones favourite duo Gajeel and Levy! Sorry if it's unpolished, this is a new idea after all and I'm still working out how to write it.**

The ship moved silently around the moon Phobos, moving into view of Mars. Aboard there were two men in the main control room of the ship about to discover their next targets.

"What are their names?" The pink-haired bounty hunter stared at the glowing screen, blowing at a strand of hair that had fallen in the way.

"The blue-haired one is Levy. She's a coding master but she's not that physically strong. Don't try to outwit her." The older man looked at his partner to make sure he was listening before going on.

"The second one is Gajeel, more of an ugly brute really. He's pretty much the strength of the group, though there are some brains there as well. Try not to get your ass handed to you on this one okay?" Gildarts smiled.

"Ah come on. That was one time!" Natsu shifted in his white dress shirt. "Besides, we know where they are! How hard could a couple of weirdos be!" Gildarts sighed and looked back at the profile screens.

"They're not a couple of weirdos. These two have been robbing banks for a couple of years now. They weren't that bad and the bounty on them wasn't that large until a couple days ago when they blew up one of the larger banks in Magnolia during a shoot out. They're being dubbed this centuries Bonnie and Clyde."

"Bonnie and who?" Natsu scratched his head and sat back in the dirty brown sofa he was on.

"Bonnie and Clyde you idiot! Didn't you ever go to school?" Gildarts shouldn't have asked the question, knowing the answer he was gonna get.

"Didn't need it. As long as I know how to fight and how to fly I'm good." Gildarts shook his head.

"Never mind then. To put it simply you've only got two choices with them. It's either both of em or neither. I don't have to tell you what that means."

"Nope." Natsu twirled a pointer finger through his hair. "Land the Cornelia down in Magnolia and we'll see if we can get some leads there." Natsu stood up.

"I'm gonna head down there in Igneel and see if I can get any leads." Gildarts nodded his agreement and the two men moved to their respective positions. Gildarts, clunking along with his metal leg, wen out the main hallway on the left and up into the cockpit of the ship where he began to bring her down towards the main Martian city. Natsu had just thrown on his dark green jacket to match his pants when the call came in in from Gildarts over the speakerphones.

"Entering the city limits Natsu. Make sure you're ready to go. And make sure you've cleaned your gun! I don't want you getting shot cause of a jam again!"

"Yeah yeah, shove off old man I'll be fine." Natsu grunted to himself as he hopped into his red ship. Much older than anything else out there, it resembled a small fighter jet from a time long forgotten to anybody in the galaxy. The nose was longer though and the thruster engine on the back spat blue projection flames from the fusion reactor that powered the ship, and then there was also the rather large gatling gun mounted to the bottom of the nose. As he climbed up into the cockpit Natsu felt a sudden nagging in the back of his mind, like he was forgetting about something. Shrugging it off he started up the Igneel and switched on his com-link to talk to Gildarts.

"Meet me down there as soon as you can." He steered his ship towards the opening bay doors and out into the false atmosphere of Mars.

The city of Magnolia was beautiful to say the least. The fake atmosphere was the most expensive and accurate to that of Earths that the money that flowed through it could buy. The crater that the city was named after actually held two major Metropolitan downtown areas, but both were named the same. Farmland spanned the space in between and a large river connected the two together along with the roads and highways, each end forming a harbour near the middle of each downtown centres. Landing on a vacant pier Natsu hopped out and walked down the wood, thumping along in his dress shoes and lighting a cigarette before re buttoning his green jacket. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, listening to the waves of the water lap underneath him as he walked along.

"Now where should I start?" Natsu found himself on a large futuristic street walking past fancy looking stores and even fancier looking people living the high class life. Chatter and noise of the city kept his ears busy as he listened around searching for anything that he could find on Levy and her new cohort Gajeel. After going into and talking to a few bank clerks Natsu came to the conclusion that he was not only hungry, but also not getting very far. Stopping at a restaurant he flicked on his communicator watch to phone Gildarts. He was sitting out in the sun on the patio, a finished plate of steak and fries sitting beside an almost empty pint.

"Hey old man you there? I've caught one or two things about these two and something about all the banks updating their security based on her "signature" or something but I still don't know where to find-" Natsu stopped. A flash of blue across the street caught his attention and barely turning his head the young man finally found his targets.

"Natsu? Natsu are you there?" Gildarts' voice crackled in the small earbud that fit snugly into Natsu's ear.

"I'm here. I've found the targets and am about to pursue. Levy is wearing a pair of black dress pants and an orange muscle shirt that shows belly with a black suit jacket. Gajeel is in blue jeans and a silver t-shirt with piercings all over his face, same style black suit jacket. Their pictures are pretty much exactly what they look like in real life. They're going Second Street heading North. Looks like they're going into the..." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Main Bank of Mars. Get over here quick Gildarts, looks like it's gonna be fun afternoon."

"Natsu don't you dare! Wait for me before you-" Natsu turned off the communication and got up from his seat, paying for the meal automatically once he stepped past the hearth of the door. Lighting another cigarette Natsu turned down the street and strutted off towards the bank. The white building shone in the sunlight and Natsu was more than happy to slip through the glass doors into the air conditioned main lobby of the bank. Around him suit-clad men and women walked briskly around the tiled open room, hastily heading to knew meetings and greeting old clients that stood between marble columns holding up the ceilings. Natsu spotted his targets standing in front of an automated ATB, the only thing that constituted a front-clerk in this century. Smiling to himself the pinkette restrained himself from running over to the machine beside them and instead opted for his signature long stride. Moving up on the machine he started doing some much needed banking while taking in the size of his targets. Levy herself wasn't very tall, maybe up to the middle of his chest making her maybe five foot five.

Gajeel on the other hand was about half a head taller than Natsu and built like a rock. Muscles bound his body to the edge of his shirt. Piercings covered his face and seemed to be in places that piercings probably weren't supposed to be as far as Natsu saw it. From the corner of his eye he saw Levy using a small tablet that was very sneakily attached to the ATM. Numbers and letters flew across the screen faster than Natsu could ever hope to keep up with.

"I hope you've changed your signature." At the sound of his voice both tensed up and Levy seemed to lose a little bit of control on the tablet. "I guess the banks have figured out what your signature is or something, I'm not to good with the techno babble myself but I'm sure it means something to you. Might wanna get out now before you accidentally set off an-" A siren blasted three short times above the heads of bank patrons and with one swift movement the computers of the bank all turned off and every banker in the building ducked into an office with their clients, leaving the three alone in the bank. Large metal sheets started coming down on the windows and doors but just before they hit the ground a door at the front smashed in and a very grumpy Gildarts was left panting on the cold tile.

"I swear to God Natsu. This is why I tell you to wait for me."

"Heeeeeyyyy Gildarts! Glad you could make it! Wanna help me collect this bounty now or are you gonna lay on your ass all day?" Natsu walked over to his partner of three years.

"Bounty?! You're bounty hunters!" Natsu suddenly remembered the people he was hunting and turned around to face them.

"Yep! You're already trapped in here with us, so you may as well give up now right?" At that the two bank robbers grinned.

"Yeah right." Flicking their open jackets back the two pulled out handguns at the same time and opened fire.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gildarts rolled towards a column on his right while Natsu dove towards a brown mahogany desk.

"THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Gildarts shouted at him over the sound of gunshots before returning fire himself, forcing the pair to duck behind their own columns.

"I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D OPEN FIRE! COVER ME!" Natsu vaulted over his desk and emptied his magazine at the columns to keep Gajeel and Levy from popping out. As soon as he ran out of bullets Gildarts opened fire and moved with him and in a flash the two were at the columns that their bounties were hiding behind.

"Gihi, this is gonna be an interesting fight. You ready darling?" Gajeel grinned at his opponent while calling to his girl behind him.

"Ready babe." Levy returned her lovers call before turning her attention back to her opponent and starting her fight against Natsu with a right hook.

About four punches into the fight Natsu realized that Levy was a relatively fast and dangerous fighter. Her hits were quick and she was quick to jump out of reach of him before charging back in with twice the speed. Four punches and a few kicks later though, Levy realized that Natsu was faster. Punches, kicks and blocks were thrown from both parties with Levy scoring multiple hits to the abdomen of Natsu. The problem for her was when he landed a blow. He was much larger than she was, making every hit count with almost a two-to-one ratio on her and soon the small girl found herself outmatched.

"I can't. I can't keep fighting you like this." She panted.

"Nope! But that's more your problem than mine." Natsu danced to the left and avoided a right jab from Levy, leaving her completely open. With one fell sweep of his right leg he sent the bluenette crashing into the marble where she lay gasping for air.

"That really hurt."

"I'm sure it did but again, that's more your problem." Without another word Natsu swooped down and flicked handcuffs onto the poor hacker. "Now I wonder how Gildarts is doing." The smashing of a wooden desk behind him told Natsu that the fight could have been going better.

The two men were fighting over by the now destroyed desk that Natsu had begun the fight behind. Black jeans on Gildarts with a grey jacket buttoned up clashed with Gajeel's mostly black clothing as the two men threw punch after punch into each other. It wasn't as graceful a fight as the one Natsu and Levy had just finished but in place of that was much harder hitting. Each swing of a fist was met with either the arm of the other person blocking it or their abdomen where the shot was being aimed for. Soon the two men we panting and breathing, their swings becoming slower with each passing minute. Finally, after a couple minutes of this, Natsu watched as Gildarts delivered a final blow to Gajeel and sent him crumpling to the ground.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shrieked from beside Natsu.

"Damn woman I just knocked him out!" Gildarts sat beside the unconscious body and looked at Natsu.

"Pass me a cigarette." Laughing the bounty hunter walked over while taking out his pack and handing one over to the older man. Sitting down on the ground beside Gildarts the young man lit their smokes and drew in a deep breath before exhaling and looking around the locked down room.

"You think the cops are gonna be around anytime soon to let us out?"

"No idea." Gildarts laid down with his metal arm tucked underneath the back of his head as a pillow. Natsu just sighed.

"Damn. Cause I'm really hungry."

 **Well that's all for this chapter y'all. Reviews are gladly welcome! Thanks!**


	2. Session 2- Mira and Laxus

**A/N: alright y'all here's the second chapter! Some of y'all enjoyed it so I thought I'd do a second one. If you wanna see a different couple or even a single character be chased by Natsu and Gildarts please let me know and I'll see what I can do! Omitted characters for this are Grey, Juvia and Lucy though as I have plans for them later if this gets any traction. Thanks y'all!**

 **PS _Italicized_ words are lyrics being sung**

"I can't believe you enjoy coming to this place." Natsu tugged at his dark blue tuxedo suit.

"Oh come on. We always do what you want so how about we go somewhere that I want to go!" Gildarts grinned ands strode up to the front doors of the galaxies largest casino. "By the way, what happened to the green?"

"That last job we had. That dumb Laki decided to shoot a hole through it so I had to go for my blue one." Natsu flicked away his cigarette and followed his older partner into the prestigious gambling resort Akane. The large casino was dimly lit with glass orbs. Red carpet flowed along the floor and under the oak tables that held the games. Blackjack, poker, craps, all the usual games were lined up together with a few other ones that Natsu had no intention of playing. Glidarts, in his tan brown suit and hat, had already made his way over to the poker table and placed his banking card into the slot, giving him a couple thousand in poker chips. Natsu smiled to himself and moved towards the bar while listening to the sounds of gamblers and a lonely saxophone player in the distance.

"Least they have live music." Natsu sat down at a large mahogany bar and looked around the casino again. There was a large stage at the other side of the room from the bar overlooking the entire room. A single saxophone player sat on the stage in a black suit and black hat. His short blonde hair came down below the hat a bit with sideburns included, and a single lightning bolt-like scar on his right eye gave the man a very distinct look from everyone else in the casino.

"That guy looks way too familiar." Natsu muttered to himself.

"What can I get ya sir?" A bartender with bright blue hair strode up from behind the bar, cleaning a drink glass and smiling.

"Whiskey on the rocks please, four rocks. No more no less."

"Aye sir!" The tall, slightly plump young man started his routine of pouring the whiskey over ice while somehow not spilling a drop.

"There you go! Why four by the way?" The bartender sat the glass down in front of Natsu and leaned back against the wall of full alcohol bottles behind him.

"An old friend from years ago." The pink-haired bounty hunter swished the drink around in his glass before taking a sip. "She always said that three was to few and five was to many. Four was always just the right amount." The saxophone in the background stopped as his song ended and the player quickly took a gulp of water from the glass that sat beside him. From in front of him the bartender gasped making Natsu turn around to see what was going on.

On the stage a woman had joined the saxophone player. Her long white hair flowed down over her shoulders and swayed with her gorgeous body, covered by a sparkling red dress and her right leg slid out from a slit going up the side. Her white gloves gingerly clasped the microphone that had appeared in front of her and as she brought it up to her beautifully red lips. She didn't seem to notice it but the whole casino had gone nearly quiet as men and women alike stared at the bombshell woman that now stood on the stage.

"Damn I love when she wears the red one." The bartender behind him exclaimed breathlessly.

"I can tell why." The saxophone player had started up another tune and slowly the room became filled with a haunting melody.

"Crap. I hate this song." Natsu was still staring at the woman on stage.

"You've obviously never heard Mrs. Dreyar sing it then."

"Mrs. Dreyar eh?" Natsu looked closer to see a diamond ring sitting on the woman's left ring finger. Upon closer inspection of the saxophone player Natsu also noticed a gold bad on the ring finger of his left hand as well. "What's her husbands name?"

"Laxus." Natsu nodded to the response.

"Well damn. I still hate this song."

"Overplayed I know but you gotta hear Mira sing it at least once." With that the song began.

 _"_ _I've got a girl crush."_

Natsu grimaced with the lyrics. Ever since this song had come out he had been having bad dreams. Not bad in the sense of nightmares, but bad in the way of memories. Every time he heard this song memories of her would flood through his mind while he slept. The song itself was an old country song from the 21st Century that somebody had found on Earth and decided to bring back. This was the first time he had heard a jazz-style version of it though.

 _"_ _I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch"_

He couldn't help it. His mind started feeling fuzzy while the woman sang and her partner played his haunting saxophone. He could almost feel her hair in his hands and smell the perfume that she used to wear.

 _"I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace"_

Natsu was enraptured by the song. Unable to take his eyes off the woman singing. His ears were being caressed by the notes of the saxophone and the words that Mira Dreyar sang brought Natsu more and more into his memories.

 _"_ _I've got a girl crush, and it ain't slowin down."_

With that the song ended and Natsu shook the fuzziness from his brain. He had listened to that song before but never had it given him that feeling. He took a gulp of his whiskey and almost put the glass down for another when he realized something.

"How long is that song?" Natsu quizzed the bartender

"About three minutes, why?"

"Cause ice doesn't melt to nothing in whiskey that quickly." Natsu checked his old fashioned watch and almost almost fell out of his chair.

"Ten minutes!" Around the casino other people were starting to notice the sudden movement in time, along with a few other important details.

"Where's my money?!"

"The hell? I had at LEAST five-hundred more Woolong than this!"

"What's going on?!" The casino was starting to lost its mind and on the stage even Laxus was freaking out, holding his banking card above his head exclaiming he was missing money as well.

"Oh not again!" The bartender complained.

"Again?" Natsu turned and looked at him. "What do you mean again?"

"This is the third time in the last five days! Nobody knows how it happens but time goes by and money gets stolen!" Chaos was descending upon the casino as more and more people realized they were missing money. From out of nowhere a hand grabbed Natsu by the shoulder and the young man found himself being dragged out of the casino by Gildarts.

"Where are we going?! I wanna stay and find out what's going on!"

"Hell no. We're gettin out of here and we're doing it now. I saw that look and I am NOT getting involved in this."

 **Back at the ship**

"Please Gildarts! Come on this could be a good break from bounty hunting!"

"No! A break is gambling and drinking. A break is most definitely not getting money stolen and then going after the perps." Gildarts sat back in his sofa and crossed his arms. His left metal arm shone in the overhead lights and he was going to continue his assault but Natsu cut him off.

"Bet you if we find the perp we'll get your money back." There was silence between the two. Gildarts thought about it for a moment while Natsu undid his tie and started wrapping it around his head like a bandana and then sat staring back at him.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Natsu punched the air. "I'll think up a way to catch them tonight, just be ready for a fight tomorrow okay?"

"Ya ya. Jeez. Why do I do these things for you?" Gildarts got up and walked out of the messy meeting place.

 **Later that Night**

Natsu walked silently down a long alleyway. Raindrops fell from the grey skies soaking his blue tuxedo and the bouquet of red roses he held in his right hand. His cigarette was still somehow alive through all this damp though it was probably about to go out. Deciding it was about time he quit anyways Natsu took one last inhale and flicked it away into the streets.

"Time to get to work I guess." He brought the roses up to hold in both hands when he got to the church doors and without a seconds thought kicked them down and opened fire. The men that had been waiting for him were taken completely off guard and before they could retaliate most had been mowed down. Some still remained though, and Natsu was in the open and didn't seem to want to move for cover. Fire was exchanged and the last thing the pink-haired man remembered was her scent as the lyrics to his most hated song filled the air around him and blood poured from open wounds.

"LUCE!" Natsu sat up in the bed shaking and sweating.

"Just a dream" he told himself "always just a dream." He looked to his left anyways, hoping she might be there.

"That stupid song. That stupid song always causes-" An imaginary lightbulb lit above his head.

"The song!"

 **2 Days Later**

Natsu swished the whiskey around his glass and listened to the ice tink against the sides. He was leaning against the bar in the Akane Casino. His bartender, who he had learned was named Happy of all things, was busy staring at Mira on stage as she finished another song. This was the second day of scouting and still so far nothing. Natsu was beginning to doubt whether or not it would happen again when the saxophone player Laxus started up the notes to his least favourite song.

"There we are." Slow as possible Natsu put his left hand to one ear and then the other. Across the room he noticed Gildarts, at a craps table, do the same thing. On stage Mira, now in a dark purple, sparkling dress, began the first lyrics to the song.

 _I got a girl crush_

Natsu waited and watched as the people around him became more and more entranced with the song and what was happening on stage. Soon the entire place was staring at the couple on stage, completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Alright, the perp is probably gonna show up now while everyone is distracted."

 _I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace._

A few lines in but nobody had moved so far. Natsu was wondering if maybe his guess was wrong when movement from the stage caught his attention. Both Mira and Laxus had moved their left feet just a touch and before Natsu fully registered what was going on they walked off the stage. This should have confused the gamblers, but in the place of the two were exact holograms, following in time with the music that was being played but to Natsu the music itself seemed...slower.

"So _that's_ how they're doing it." The two were quickly going through the room and grabbing peoples cards out of their wallets as silently as possible. For wearing a dress that touched the tops of her feet Mira was quite expertly moving through the crowds of gamblers and pickpocketing people of their wallets. They both had scanners in their hands, no doubt breaking through the security of the cards and grabbing cash as they did so. The rate they were going at the two could steal from almost everyone in the room and get back to the stage to continue the song no problem. The plan seemed to be going quite well for them as well. That was until Laxus got to Gildarts.

The older man was pretending to be entranced by the music and even Natsu had almost begun to believe that his set of earplugs were faulty, but as soon as Laxus' fingers touched his wallet Gildarts grabbed his arm and fluidly flipped the saxophone player onto his back.

"Not today you little thief!" Laxus from the ground yelped and started backing up on the ground before getting up quickly.

"How the hell can you still move?!"

"Cause I got me some special earplugs." Gildarts tilted his head just enough to show Laxus what he was talking about. Sitting in his ears, and Natsu's, were little rubber circles that had small holes poked into them like speakers.

"Resonance plugs!"

"Damn straight! Can hear you perfectly fine but still have the trance-inducing sound waves filtered out." Gildarts was grinning with delight. "So what you're gonna do is give me back my money and get out of here." At that comment it was Laxus' turn to smile.

"Or just have my wife stab you." From behind Gildarts, Mira stood ready and began to thrust a knife that she held in her left hand towards Gildarts. It didn't get anywhere near his back though due to a drink-glass hitting it and knocking it out of her hand.

"Or! My partner could stop you from doing that." Natsu walked over and stood beside Gildarts but facing Mira.

"You think we have long enough to beat them?" Natsu asked.

"You have all the time that I decide you have." Mira flicked her right hand and the music that was playing slowed even more. "There. That should give us another ten minutes to get out of here." With that the white-haired bombshell hid away the bank card she'd been holding and threw herself at Natsu while Laxus went after Gildarts.

Two men in essentially the same suit is interesting to watch fight, especially when they're evenly matched. Though Gildarts was in his tan brown suit was a head taller than Laxus and definitely the larger of the two, but Laxus seemed to be just as strong. Punch for punch and kick for kick the two blocked and landed hits on each other while avoiding the entranced gamblers around them. After what felt like a good ten minutes though Gildarts started to falter. He wasn't as young as Laxus, he didn't have the stamina that he used too. This became apparent to Laxus as with each punch that his opponent threw Gildarts became slower and slower. Finally Laxus saw and opening and charged in, catching Gildarts in the stomach and bringing the older man to his knees in front of him.

"Give up old man. You're not as quick as you used to be." Laxus had another line ready to continue with but without warning Gildarts snapped forwards and stabbed him in the chest with something. Sparks went flying and the blonde saxophonist crumpled to the ground while Gildarts stood up and cracked his neck, holding a tazer.

"And you're not as smart as I ever was." Gildarts grabbed the scanner out of Laxus' pocket and put it to his card. "Now to figure out how to reverse this thing."

Natsu was fast. In fact normally he was the fastest one in a fight. It turned out that this time, his opponent was faster. He had hoped that her husband being zapped by Gildarts would have helped him but that only made the woman fight more ferociously than before. Very quickly Natsu was finding himself on the losing end of this fight as Mira through kick after kick, backing him up and making his brain go wild trying to figure out what to do. In the end talking seemed his best option.

"Seriously. Just give us our money back and you can go!" Natsu blocked a punch to his head only to feel another one hit him in the ribs.

"No can do. What's ours is ours. You want it? Come and get it." She threw a roundhouse kick at his head which he barely blocked.

"Alright then, you asked for it." He threw himself into Mira and sent them toppling to the ground. Once there was wasn't really sure what happened, but at some point she ended up sitting on his chest with sparks flying from her right glove.

"Gah! You broke my controls!" It was true. Around them people were starting to wake up from their sound-induced hypnosis. Natsu just grinned.

"Give me my money back!" He said. Mira glared at him, looked over at her knocked out husband longingly, and made her decision.

"How about I just leave." She bent over so that she was face to face with the bounty hunter. Staring into his eyes she smiled seductively and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Space Cowboy." She hopped up and ran for Gildarts and the downed Laxus. Flicking her left wrist Mira rolled underneath the grab that Gildarts made for her and quickly grabbed her husband, putting him in a fireman's carry. Around the club the gambling tables suddenly started spewing smoke and filling the room with an impenetrable haze. Casino patrons broke from the rest of their trance coughing and confused. Natsu and Gildarts left quietly before anybody could really figure out what was going on. There was no point in staying anyways; Mirajane and Laxus were gone.

 **On the Mavis**

"I can't believe they got away." Gildarts stared grudgingly into his beer.

"Yeah it really sucks. Oh well, we got what we wanted anyways."

"What're you talking about? I only got half my money back!" Gildarts shouted at his partner.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess that means I'm gonna have to share some of this with you." Natsu threw a small black metal card on the table between them. Gildarts took one look at it before obtaining a shocked expression.

"Didn't Mira have that stashed in her dress?" He asked. Natsu just grinned.

"Yup."

 **Whew alright thanks y'all! Read and review as always!**


End file.
